Yo quisiera
by Little-Dream210
Summary: Un fic basado en la canción yo quisiera de Reik un 100% Harmione. Porque qisiera ser ese por quien tú vivieras. Ese por quién tu estuvieras loca de amor.


YO QUISIERA

Hola ,mi nombre es Harry Potter curso el séptimo año del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería lo más probable es que ya me conozcan, TODOS me conocen soy el famoso "niño que vivió" "el elegido" "el asesino del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" y un sinnúmero de nombres más.

Bueno el punto es que desde el maravilloso y trágico día de la muerte de Lord Voldemort soy totalmente famoso al igual que mis dos inseparables amigos Ron Weasley, mi mejor amigo de toda la vida y Hermione Granger la chica que me roba el sueño todas las noches ,ya que para ser sincero hasta ella había cambiado ,tanto en lo físico (era la chica más linda a mi parecer) y en lo social, había tenido varios novios desde que lo suyo con Ron no funcionó al igual que lo mío y Ginny ,¿Qué ironía no? Después de tanto tiempo apenas me daba cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ella y hoy estaba como la mayoría de las semanas en los últimos 6 meses con ella llorando junto a mi por otra relación fallida…

**Soy tu mejor amigo tu pañuelo de lagrimas, de amores perdidos. **

**Te recargas en mi hombro tu llanto no cesa, yo solo te acaricio. **

-Pero es que Harry te juro que creí que al fin era el correcto…- explicaba ella con las mismas palabras de la semana pasada cuando lo suyo con un tal Jacobo de Ravenclaw no funcionó

-Si lo se , tranquila , ya lo encontrarás solo es cuestión de tiempo … - la animaba yo , y era totalmente cierto algún día de estos llagaría un chico que la robaría el corazón y formarían una linda familia suspiro

-Pero, pero ¿Por qué la vida es así conmigo? Digo yo nunca he hecho nada para merecerlo ¿O si?

-No Herms no te preocupes por eso tontita, no es cierto- oh no, acabo de decirle tontita y así le decía de cariño a Ginny grave error ESPERO que no lo note

-Está bien , pero es que …

**y me dices por que la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?**

**yo solo te abrazo y te consuelo. **

**-**¡Ya tranquila!-Era inútil tratar de mantener la paciencia cuando la chica que amas te habla de otra relación puaj!

**-**Harry, que puedo hacer para no estar así todas las semanas…-

-Herms ya te lo dije por décima vez, no salgas con la primera persona que se te ponga enfrente-y blablabla el choro de siempre

-¡Ya lo hice!-se quejo ella

-si claro…- dije irónicamente me había dicho lo mismo la semana pasada …

flash back

-Hola Hermione-un chico de Ravenclaw alto, moreno y musculoso se dirigía a Hermione sin pelarme en lo más mínimo -¿Sales conmigo el sábado?-

-Claro! Eh?…-Aquí vamos de nuevo

-Jacobo-

-OK Jacobo, adiós-

-Hermione! ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar? Ni siquiera sabías su nombre!-La regañaba por tercera o cuarta vez en la semana

-¡Ashhh! ¡Y tú que! ¡Salgo con quien se me antoja! ¡Deja de parecer mi mamá!-Estaba furiosa conmigo solo por intentar protegerla

-¡Ya basta! Soy tu mejor amigo ¿Qué no ves que solo quiero que no te lastimen?- Hacia lo posible por hacerla entrar en razón

-Sí , claro , y yo soy la reina de Europa (¡Ja! adoro esta frase) SE que él es el correcto NO ME HABLES!

fin del flash back

-OK lo intentaré lo prometo…-

-Si tranquila sabes que estoy aquí…-

**Me pides mil concejos para protegerte **

**De tu próximo encuentro, sabes que te cuido. **

-gracias Harry eres mi mejor amigo-dijo ella sin pensar que estas simples palabras me destrozaban- Gracias por confiar en mí, te aprecio demasiado, y gracias por confiar en mi y por ser sincero conmigo…-

**Lo que no sabes es que**

**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien**

**Te desvelas y te desesperas,**

**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto,**

**Ese que viene de tus sentimientos,**

**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien**

**Tú despertaras ilusionada,**

**Yo quisiera que vivieras**

**De mi siempre enamorada.**

-ay Hermione, si supieras todo , si supieras que no tienes por qué estar con todos eso idiotas teniéndome a mí , si supieras cuanto me lástimas cada que te veo besándote con cualquier tipo , o cuándo te desesperas cuando te dejan plantada, que yo quisiera más que cualquier cosa despertar a tu lado( ESPERO que no lo hayan malpensado ehhh??)-suspiro

-Harry, ¿te pasa algo? Estás muy distraído- Me preguntas con ese tono característico de preocupación

-No, no no es nada solo pensaba… ya vienen los EXTASIS

-Si lo sé , y después adiós Howarts …-

**Tú te me quedas viendo,**

**Y me preguntas si algo**

**Me está pasando,**

**Y yo no sé qué hacer,**

**Si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo,**

Le digo, O no le digo que problema! Tengo miedo , tengo miedo de decirte y perder tu amistad de decirte y que me rechaces … De no volver a ver tus ojos miel con ese brillo de intuición , tu cabello castaño ondeando al viento ,soñar todas las noches de mi vida contigo sin tenerte mejor no te diré por tu bien …-

**Quisiera decirte lo que yo siento,**

**Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,**

**Y que solo en mi mente**

**Vivas para siempre...**

Era obvio lo que sentía, o al menos eso decía Ron… pero, ¿Por qué de todos los demás tenías que ser precisamente Tú la que no sabías? Después de todas las indirectas que te daba, de mis esfuerzos en vano de que dejaras de salir con idiotas aunque no debería importarme, de aquellas miradas llenas de amor que te enviaba en todo momento y que más de una vez me habías descubierto , de mis sonrojos cuando me mirabas a los ojos , de mis balbuceos en la mayoría de nuestras conversaciones , Por que aún no notabas que …

**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien**

**Tú te desvelas y te desesperas,**

**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto,**

**Ese que viene de tus sentimientos,**

**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien**

**Tú despertaras ilusionada,**

**Yo quisiera que vivieras**

**De mi siempre enamorada.**

**Yo quisiera ser...tu llanto**

**Tu vida...**

Y ahí estabas tú sentada frente a mí con los ojos aún rojos por el llanto y tu cabello mas enmarañado de lo normal, me miraste a los ojos y en ese momento supe que no soportaría mas, que no soportaría verte con más idiotas que no fueran yo , así que sin previo aviso me acerque con cuidado a tu rostro y besé aquellos labios que me volvían locos, e intente demostrarte todo lo que sentía y que había estado guardando. Al principio te mostraste a la defensiva pero luego te rendiste y no te opusiste…

Era mejor de lo que pensaba, mejor de lo que durante tantos meses había soñado y supe que después de eso no podría aguantar volverte a besar.

Pero lo bueno se acaba, y como éramos humanos y necesitamos aire me separé lentamente viendo tu reacción que para mi sorpresa era una gran sonrisa en tu rostro; Y sin dudarlo te susurré:

-Te amo Hermione Jane Granger, más que nada en el universo- Esas palabras me habían salido del corazón

-Y yo a ti Harry Potter, aunque a diferencia tuya me acabo de dar cuenta , perdóname por hacerte sufrir tanto tiempo.

Y yo en respuesta te di otro largo y profundo beso, que nos hacía una solo esencia.

FIN


End file.
